


Date Night Part 2

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Humor, Old Friends, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara and Diana's date night continues and Kara runs into an old friend.





	Date Night Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the next part.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The Restaurant was buzzing with life, Diana and Kara were sat waiting for their waitress to bring them the menu, of course the waitress looked at Diana with a flirtatious smile and regarded Kara with indifference, Diana though made sure to hammer the point of Kara being her date by taking Kara’s hand and planting a kiss gently on her knuckle, the waitress stormed off with a growl and soon another waitress took her place making Diana and Kara smile, of course their waitress turned out to be somebody from Kara’s past.

The new waitress arrived and smiled politely “Hello, I’m Sara Lance… and I am the co-owner and I will be your new waitress” she introduced herself.

Kara’s head snapped up fast and she looked to Sara with a shocked expression “Sara” she whispered in shock before her smile became a beaming grin.

Sara looked to Kara and beamed “Kara… oh my god Kara!” she squealed as she pulled Kara into the tightest hug possible.

“Oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you” Kara said as she hugged Sara back tight “This is my date Diana” she introduced.

Diana stood up and shook Sara’s hand “Nice to meet you Sara, so how’d you both know one another?” she asked curiously.

“Oh, Sara and I were best friends in high school” Kara replied.

“As well as the occasional booty call” Sara replied with a smirk.

Kara caught the jealous twitching of Diana’s eye but then she looked to the engagement ring on Sara’s fingers “Wow, who’s the lucky person?” Kara asked.

Sara smirked “You won’t believe it” she replied.

Kara narrowed her eyes “Who?” she asked again.

“Ava Sharpe” Sara revealed, Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“No way… seriously?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“Nope, Ava is my fiancée… this restaurant is ours” Sara admitted.

Kara shook her head still disbelieving what she was hearing “Hang on… in high school you and Ava could not stand one another, in fact I remember a few fights you both had that ended with you both with a black eye and with you giving Ava a broken nose” Kara remembered.

Sara nodded “I know but a few years ago we met back up, started talking and we hit it off really well, we apologised for what we did and… somewhere along the way we fell in love” she admitted.

“Well I am very happy for you” Kara said genuinely.

“I’ll tell Ava to stop by, she will be happy to see you… and the wine is on me” Sara said, Kara went to argue but Sara stopped her before she could “I insist” she said before bouncing away.

Diana and Kara went back to their date, Kara gave Diana’s hand a squeeze “It’s ok, she’s just a friend” Kara whispered comfortingly.

“I know, just I never expected to run into an ex so soon” Diana admitted.

Kara giggled “She’s not an ex, her and I just had a friends with benefits arrangement Diana… nothing more” she assured before smirking “What… did you think I was celibate?” she asked.

Diana smirked “No” she answered.

The date carried on, as Sara predicted Ava greeted Kara with a beaming smile and the tightest hug possible, gave Sara and Ava her number for them to call to arrange a coffee day to meet up and catch up… the current time was no appropriate considering Kara was on a date with the gorgeous Diana Prince.

The Date moved forward, Kara and Diana ordered their meal and then desert before the date came to an end, Diana and Kara paid their bill and after hugging Sara and Ava one more time they walk out with Kara promising to meet them for coffee soon to catch up.

The limo ride was full of laughter and soft kisses between Diana and Kara, Diana of course was still worried about Kara after the incident with the woman at the art exhibition.

“So… did you have fun?” Diana asked.

Kara beamed bright “I did” she admitted.

“I’m glad” Diana said before she pulled Kara into the deepest kiss possible.

Kara moaned as she kissed back, their lips and tongues moving in sync with one another, the kisses started soft and gentle, but soon Diana was laying on her back with Kara on top of her, their kiss becoming more heated and aggressive, Diana’s hands gripping at Kara’s long blonde hair whilst Kara’s hips ground against Diana’s.

Diana moaned from the delicious friction of the bulge in Kara’s dress under Kara’s dress was getting harder and pressing against her, Kara gave a groan as Diana added more pressure and began to grind much harder against Kara.

Slowly though the limo pulled to a stop outside Kara’s apartment, the driver’s voice came from behind the raised partition “Miss Prince, we’re here” the driver called.

Kara and Diana broke their kiss, their breathing heavier and their chests heaving, clearing her throat Kara smiled bright before opening the door “I’ll see you again” she said as more of a question, hope in her voice.

Diana nodded her head “Oh definitely” she replied.

Planting a kiss on Diana’s lips, Kara turned and climbed out of the limo… Diana watched as Kara entered the building safely before allowing the driver to drive her home.

Kara was floating on cloud 9 again and oh did she miss this feeling, her date with Diana went so well and that kiss in the Limo… well it got her hard and bothered and worst of all, it seems Alex needs to go back to the drawing board again for the compression shorts.

Unlocking her apartment door Kara walked in and closed the door behind her only to squeak in surprise when she turned around after locking the door to find Maggie standing there with her hands on her hips looking very serious.

“Well young lady… what time do you call this?” Maggie asked putting on her best mother-like voice.

Kara smirked and shook her head “I was on a date… mom” she replied.

Maggie shook her head “Don’t take that tone with me young lady, or I will bend you over” she said.

“Really Maggie… now you want to bend me over because since I’ve known you; you’ve been making jokes about me bending you over” Kara retorted.

Maggie laughed and nodded her head “Offer stands” she said.

“Offer denied” Kara replied causing Maggie to pout, Kara looked around “Where is Alex?” she asked.

“Mmmm I’m here” Alex sat up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

Kara shook her head “Have you both been waiting this entire time?” she asked.

Maggie sighed and nodded her head as she pointed to her wife “Alex wanted to make sure you were ok” she said “She’s so overprotective” she commented.

Alex smirked at her wife “So are you” she retorted “You even suggested we stay here” she revealed, Maggie grumbled before sighing in defeat.

“Fine… Diana called us?” Maggie admitted.

“About?” Kara asked confused.

Alex got to her feet and Kara saw the bruised knuckles “About that woman at the art exhibition” she answered.

Kara took Alex’s hands into her own and looked at the bruised knuckles “Alex… tell me you didn’t” she pleaded, the last thing she wanted was Alex to get in trouble for her.

“Didn’t what?” Alex asked, “Get payback for what that bitch said to you” she said before looking worried “Where have you been?” she asked.

Kara smiled “I was with Diana on our romantic dinner date” she answer.

Maggie looked confused “Hold on, Diana said you left the art exhibition” she replied looking confused.

“Yeah I did, then I went back… I wasn’t going to let that woman ruin my date all because she was jealous” Kara said firmly “So I went back and I planted a hard kiss on Diana” she said.

Maggie beamed “Right on little Danver!!!” she cheered “You got game” she pulled Kara into a one-armed hug and pulled Kara against her side.

Alex beamed proudly as she pulled Kara away from Maggie and hugged her tight “Oh I’m so proud of you!!” she beamed.

Kara hugged her sister back tight before reaching out to Maggie “Come on, bring it in” she invited, Maggie joined the hug and soon all 3 were in a group hug with Maggie sandwiched between her wife and sister in law.

Of course Maggie had to ruin the moment with a soft moan before speaking “Mmm my wildest fantasy, so close” she said “All I need now is to get you both into bed” she stated,

Kara and Alex jumped away, Alex glared at her wife before looking to Kara.

Kara nodded her head before they both turned their gazes to Maggie and replied with a firm “NO!” causing Maggie to whine.

“You both are no fun” she complained causing Alex and Kara to smirk at one another.

Alex grabbed her wife “Come on perv, lets get you home” she said.

Maggie grumbled more before waving to Kara “Bye Kara, Bye Kara Jr” she said with a teasing smirk.

Alex slapped her wife’s ass causing her wife to let out a yelp of surprise before looking to her adoptive alien sister “I married a sex crazed looney cop” she said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement “Perfect match for you then, She’s the fun one whilst you’re no fun at all” she replied.

Alex growled “Meanie” she muttered.

Kara winked “Love you big sis” she looked past Alex “Love you too Maggie” she called.

“Love you Kara” Maggie called back.

Alex shook her head and smirked “Love you too sis, see you tomorrow” she said before closing the door.

Kara was left alone in the apartment and with a sigh she retired herself to the bedroom but before she got her head down to sleep… she sent off a message to Diana.

_Kara (11:35pm): Hey Diana, just wanted to say I had so much fun tonight even though it did not start well, I enjoyed our romantic dinner date x_

_Diana (11:36pm): Hey Kara, so glad you texted me… I had a good time too though I much preferred the limo moment we shared x_

Kara blushed at the memory and she began to type her response.

_Kara (11:37pm): Me too, hope I didn’t come on too strong… I really like you and I want this to work out x_

_Diana (11:38pm): Please do not feel as if you need to worry Kara… I enjoyed it and I look forward to doing it again, except less clothes ;) x_

_Kara (11:38pm): Urgh did you have to put that image in my head, now I got the image of you naked in my head and it’s making my pyjama’s very uncomfortable x_

_Diana (11:39pm): Lol I’m sorry, I would definitely love to see what’s going on ;) x_

Kara smirked as she dialled in her reply.

_Kara (11:40pm): Maybe I will let you see it but now… I need to relieve some tension and go to bed x_

_Diana (11:41pm): I need to do the same thing ;) I’ll call you tomorrow? x_

_Kara (11:42pm): Can’t wait, goodnight Diana xx_

_Diana (11:42pm): Goodnight Kara xx_

The first date had gone well, can the 2nd date get any better?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next Part: Alex and Maggie visit Kara only for Alex to get traumatised and Maggie is having the time of her life.


End file.
